Talk:Mallyx's Savagery
I dont think this is a joke... But is this that a freaken joke image? Xeon 02:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It is a hoax, and if the user behind this is named "Lulu" and this is his only contribution ever, meh... It is not impossible that this item exists, but the image is highly in doubt. --Long 02:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::The scythe pictured is the Banana Scythe from Drakes on the Plain. As for whether a Mallyx drop uses the same skin... well, it's doubtful. =) — HarshLanguage 02:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::The person that added that image was User:Wostl he also added a few other of the items that this boss drops. Xeon 02:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::I just found this scythe on auction, with the very same skin. I think I stand corrected - it is no hoax, just hard to believe that ANet really did this...^^ --Long 02:37, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I really hope they do replace the skins if thats the case, its just not nice. Xeon 02:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) hey! :::::::The way I see it... he looks like a Giant Ape. Why shouldn't he drop a Banana Scythe? -[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 20:45, 24 February 2007 (CST) i really was wondering myself. but it s true. i m in int la 1 if u want to check. ingame ment morgenstern guyes come check, it s not a hoax —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lulu ( ) }. :::I just met up with Ment and confirmed that this indeed does share the Banana Scythe Skin. The image fits the weapon...what else can i say...--IxI Raiden IxI 03:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) Anet is getting lazy if they have to reuse skins like this. :/ --Ufelder 03:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Hahahaha ... Mallyx looks like a huge ape. No surprise that he drops a banana! http://imagescommerce.bcentral.com/merchantfiles/3272928/mt0019.gif -- 03:13, 20 December 2006 (CST) :either that or they didnt finish the DoA properly. Xeon 03:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) so i inserted the stat boxes that i removed before because of a request: "please upload an image of just the sword, no stat box and as little of the character wielding it as possible", what shall i do with the boxes now? Let them or remove? I'm rather confused... Wostl :lol, i would be to, i ment just upload the stats to the talk pages of these, not put them on the images. I will see if i can edit the current ones properly. Although i cant do the sword, it will need to be taken again from the side, so we get to see what the face of the blade is like. Xeon 03:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) why in your opion shouldn t we have finished DoA? did you? Lulu 03:47, 20 December 2006 (CST) :He meant the area was not finished by the game developers. --Ufelder 03:50, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Umm.... read what i said again, i was referring to anet. Xeon 03:51, 20 December 2006 (CST) been along night with tons of laughter Lulu 03:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :i hope now the pics are as u want them, xeon perfect Lulu 04:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::ROFL usable BANANA SCYTHE. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 11:16, 30 December 2006 (CST) Near perfect scythe for Ebon Dust Aura since the boss who has it doesn't drop an ebon scythe. --Mgrinshpon 00:36, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Oh god, it's actually a really good weapon. Jioruji Derako 23:01, 3 January 2007 (CST) : /want — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 31 January 2007 (CST) :This is a hoax from Anet for sure, so why shouldn't it be metioned in the article? A Banana Scythe is a weird fun item with the same damage power as peppermint weapons, so the skin is a fun skin and consequently I think that is a joke like the Ogre-Slaying Knive, although it does have perfect stats! And I think I know why Anet made it like this: as Tetris L already Mentioned, he has the same form as an Tusk Howler or sth like that and therefore an ape, for sure Anet couldnt resist to joke with this fact and this Banana Scythe Arrived at the opportune moment. plausible, istnt it? -- Zerpha The Improver 21:04, 24 February 2007 (CST) :I think you should look up what "hoax" actually means. 132.203.83.38 21:16, 24 February 2007 (CST) I just think its strange that a weapon with savagery in its name looks like a half peeled banana nothing savage there. Personally I was expecting the shadow scythe skinTarak Jiros I this Scythe is good to use in PvP, like when your in Random Arena your foes go like /point and /laugh while you chop their heads of... Brilliant, well done ANet Missing a Mod Isnt it? :Earth Damage Snathe, +15^50 Inscription, +20% Enchant Grip. Nope, all are there. — Ness 23:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Any other Green Scythes with these mods? ::No, I believe only one has an earth mod — Skuld 12:34, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::: Not true see Bubahl's Grasp ::::Pretty sure he meant other then this scythe. Bubahl's is the one he meant. — Ness 15:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) Bullsh*t I am not amused. :Well then don't plan on getting the scythe. :P — Ness 18:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) bullshit nah not really i personally like the skin Its a joke if your not amused it your problem I will Savage you! I WILL REND YOUR BONES WITH MY SAVAGE BANANA! :Lemme geuss... The Mental Asylum had another breakout? --50x19px user:Zerris 20:41, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::And I thought The Eggs were scary. — Ness 13:37, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Notes "This weapon combines very well with the elite skill Ebon Dust Aura." Does this really have to be mentioned?... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:02, 7 July 2007 (CDT) MWUAHAHAHA clearly all of you who doubt the savagery of this scythe have never met the FEARSOME BANANA TREE OF DOOM! and i LOVE this scythe, my derv is now going to AB and kill stuff with it